kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World's Adventures of The Fresh Beat Band Live in Concert
Kids World's Adventures of The Fresh Beat Band Live in Concert is an upcoming Kids World/The Fresh Beat Band crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Trivia * This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. * Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and the characters will guest star in the film. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Specials Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animals and Kids films